


and hope to die

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, they're brothers!!!, this is pretty early apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: mitch adopts a baby brother
Relationships: Mitch & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 1





	and hope to die

**Author's Note:**

> Im replaying twdg for my friends and im only on s2 again but i woke up and had these boys on the brain so i wrote this in 10 minutes

"Mitch?"

A child's voice pulled him away from the words in the his book, barely illuminated by candle light. One of the first years, Willy, peeked his head between the door and the frame.

Mitch waved him to come in, "What's up?" 

Willy stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him, "Had a bad dream and you're the only one awake," he stopped halfway from the bed, "and Marlon told me I can't be alone in the halls at night."

Mitch huffed and rolled his eyes, "Marlon says a lot of things. You can come find me whenever you need, alright?" After setting his candle that was precariously placed on the bed back onto the dresser, he patted the bed beside him.

Willy climbed onto the bed. He picked at the fraying material of his pants, "Everything's scary..."

Between the adults hightailing it out of there, weeks of waiting for parents to come get them, and now Ms. Martin... if you were to ask Mitch? Things were fucked and the children were rightfully scared. They were all left to die in a school in bumfuck nowhere. He wondered if some of the kids' parents never even tried to come back for them. At least, Tennessee still had his older sisters with him. As for Willy?

Mitch playfully punched him in the arm, "I'll protect you. I'll be your cool big brother and I'll beat up anything that tries to scare you." He giggled. That settled it. 

Willy looked at him with big, hopeful eyes, "Promise?" 

The older boy brought his finger to his chest and drew an invisible X.

"Cross my heart."


End file.
